life in hell
by punkonyx
Summary: watch as jayne carter fights face to face with those very common blood suckers that we all love.jayne will meet new people,fight them,help them,and she will even fall in love with a creature that is a vampire like the ones she has been killing.
1. Chapter 1

life in hell

preface

Not observing where I am .Not recognizing what I've done .Not knowing who I've hurt.

All the pain is still there .Still haunting me. Exactly like it was just yesterday.

The images keep replaying themselves in my head. they're not going away.

Well(grins)…. At least not until I make them leave.

chapter one :the beginning of the end

"wake up Jayne!"

"why cant you ever shut up!"

"you better get your fat ass off of your fucking bed young lady!"

"you cant tell me what to do you devil mother!"

"your not going to be late for school. again!"

"I don't give a crap about school!"

"get off of your bed now! You better be up before I come back!"

"yeah whatever"

She slammed the door shut and I gradually stood off the bed. I hurried my pace and went on a scavenger hunt for clothes.

I ended up with a black leather tank top,A blurry smeared-on red skinny jean's, And my pair of white and black converse all stars.

I got dressed and grabbed some accessories such as a longish necklace-a hollow skull with guns melded to its sides-that hangs over my breastbone, silver, black, and white bracelets, and my favorite earrings-red and white lightning bolts.(I saw a pair of those at hot topic but in blue!=D)

I grabbed my handbag which contains just my agenda, a few notebooks, paper, and a pencil. I don't do good grades. now shut up!

I walked out the room and into the living room where Silvia-my mother-was sitting lazily on the couch watching that crappy American idol.

"where's my breakfast!"

"go make it yourself."

"fuck you bitch!"

All I hear is silence. of course. she doesn't give a shit about me nor do I about her. why?

I might know. maybe ill confess later on. for now my mouth stays shut until I say so. got it!

Open. close. open. close. open. close. nothing to eat.

I guess I have to buy something from the schools breakfast club. again.

"I'm leaving"

Silence.

Some how, I have a car. its hard to believe since you would see that me and Silvia never get along. but she bought me a car so she didn't have to take me everywhere all the time. I wish she could just get a life or grow up or something.

I took out my keys got in and brought the car to life. did I mention that my car is a mitsubichi eclipse?

I cranked up the music to WJRR the greatest station to listened to rock, metal, screamo, and everything Inbetween. I love to listen to death core, emo core, heavy metal, screamo, gothic stuff. my favorite music is screamo and heavy metal.

This song came on called 'human connect to human' by tokio hotel. I love this song!

I really don't listen to pop rock but they are so addicting.

I live in key west,florida where a very scrappy place called high school lives. and I have to go there for about seven hours straight.

whoop-dee-doo…

Tokio hotels intro began…

And my long day of hell was about to begin…

I got to school ten minutes late. as always. I parked on my usual parking space. people here know I'm a freak and that me and my mom constantly fight. they say they can literally here us when we scream. plus, they think I'm some sort of a devils child because of what I wear. this isn't even horrible. you should see what I come to school with most of every other day.

I reached the office and signed in.

"late again ms carter?"

"as always ms Renton."

"here's your sign in. now you better hurry before coach Logan yells at you again !"she laughed.

Oh how I love ms Renton. for some reason she sees the good in me unlike everyone else.

"bye Lena!"

"have a good day Jayne!"

I walked to my first class which would be gym class.

Here's another hour of another miserable day.

(authors note :I hoped u guys liked it! please review it!thanks!i love you all!)


	2. Chapter 2

** life in hell**

Not observing where I am .Not recognizing what I've done .Not knowing who I've hurt.

All the pain is still there .Still haunting me. Exactly like it was just yesterday.

The images keep replaying themselves in my head. they're not going away.

Well(grins)…. At least not until I make them leave.

chapter one :the beginning of the end

"wake up Jayne!"

"why cant you ever shut up!"

"you better get your fat ass off of your fucking bed young lady!"

"you cant tell me what to do you devil mother!"

"your not going to be late for school. again!"

"I don't give a crap about school!"

"get off of your bed now! You better be up before I come back!"

"yeah whatever"

She slammed the door shut and I gradually stood off the bed. I hurried my pace and went on a scavenger hunt for clothes.

I ended up with a black leather tank top,A blurry smeared-on red skinny jean's, And my pair of white and black converse all stars.

I got dressed and grabbed some accessories such as a longish necklace-a hollow skull with guns melded to its sides-that hangs over my breastbone, silver, black, and white bracelets, and my favorite earrings-red and white lightning bolts.(I saw a pair of those at hot topic but in blue!=D)

I grabbed my handbag which contains just my agenda, a few notebooks, paper, and a pencil. I don't do good grades. now shut up!

I walked out the room and into the living room where Silvia-my mother-was sitting lazily on the couch watching that crappy American idol.

"where's my breakfast!"

"go make it yourself."

"fuck you bitch!"

All I hear is silence. of course. she doesn't give a shit about me nor do I about her. why?

I might know. maybe ill confess later on. for now my mouth stays shut until I say so. got it!

Open. close. open. close. open. close. nothing to eat.

I guess I have to buy something from the schools breakfast club. again.

"I'm leaving"

Silence.

Some how, I have a car. its hard to believe since you would see that me and Silvia never get along. but she bought me a car so she didn't have to take me everywhere all the time. I wish she could just get a life or grow up or something.

I took out my keys got in and brought the car to life. did I mention that my car is a mitsubichi eclipse?

I cranked up the music to WJRR the greatest station to listened to rock, metal, screamo, and everything Inbetween. I love to listen to death core, emo core, heavy metal, screamo, gothic stuff. my favorite music is screamo and heavy metal.

This song came on called 'human connect to human' by tokio hotel. I love this song!

I really don't listen to pop rock but they are so addicting.

I live in key west,florida where a very scrappy place called high school lives. and I have to go there for about seven hours straight.

whoop-dee-doo…

Tokio hotels intro began…

And my long day of hell was about to begin…

I got to school ten minutes late. as always. I parked on my usual parking space. people here know I'm a freak and that me and my mom constantly fight. they say they can literally here us when we scream. plus, they think I'm some sort of a devils child because of what I wear. this isn't even horrible. you should see what I come to school with most of every other day.

I reached the office and signed in.

"late again ms carter?"

"as always ms Renton."

"here's your sign in. now you better hurry before coach Logan yells at you again !"she laughed.

Oh how I love ms Renton. for some reason she sees the good in me unlike everyone else.

"bye Lena!"

"have a good day Jayne!"

I walked to my first class which would be gym class.

Here's another hour of another miserable day.

(authors note :I hoped u guys liked it! please review it!thanks!i love you all!)

**Chapter two:a twisted end**

I hurriedly walked to the girls bell had already rung and there was no one in plain hall way was clear as I worked my way down it.

I turned around a corner and headed out the double doors.I found myself to be surrounded by the same colored buildings that were numbered.

I started making many turns until I found building 304.I opened another pair of double doors and I walked inside.I grabbed the handle on the door that said 'gyms storage for students'.I walked inside and dropped my handbag on the floor where other bags were dropped,picked up my key to open my lock,and headed out to the locker-room where the other girls were.

Bad day for me to be logan and the other coach's are making everyone do our finals and they get mad when your late for your is basically where you run around a track at your school for a short amount of minutes and if you don't make your last day of finals then you get a big fat an A or F assignment.

I reached room 128 and walked inside to find nearly everyone already dressed in their gym soon as I walked in the girls eyed me like I was a fucking have been rumors…but they are not true.

Well,maybe some of it is maybe most of everything is ,okay calm down before you have a seizure.

Okay…I did kill someone…_once_.but I was defending it wasn't just any was a guy named how,I found a way to defeat him.I didn't know they I was do exist and they exist by many of their kind.

I was the only one walking down a sidewalk at night..it was maybe 12?1am maybe?and he found me.I was helpless.I didn't know what he wanted or what he was going to do to thoughts of 'rape' kept coming into my mind.

Wanna know the way I defeated him?

Well,I found him very suspicious because of his acted like an animal as in he sometimes growled or snarled and he crouched the light hit his face it looked…like that guys face from that show called 'angel' when his face turns kind of deformed.

Yeah,anyways…at some point he pushed me very hard against a wall in an alley.I fell and felt something sharp on my was about to attack me so I grabbed the sharp stick and shoved it into his chest right before he attacked on top of me.

Later that night I used my laptop to look up such behaviors' like results I found was various links that all went to web pages about …he was a vampire.

The worst part about killing him was that right before I threw the stake into him he managed to bite me on my arm.

I passed out in the alley and I woke up in a hospital the day after.I felt renewed powerful or I felt a sudden thirst that wasn't for water.

The person who told me what I was and what I would have to do to survive was my best was a hidden ,she was killed two days after she told me.I had to find another vampire to help me understand the life of a vampire.I found a vampire that was very experienced with our lifestyle and he showed me the ways I had to live.I learned that I wouldn't have to hunt down the blood of humans but I could drink from also said that if necessary,I could drink human blood if I was severely injured.

I've only needed to do that a few times in my yes!I forgot.

I haven't told you all that I am almost 50 years you all know,vampires don't they stop aging at the age of if your turned a vampire over 18 then you simply stay the age you are right then.

I had to tell my would probably go crazy because she's seeing her teenage daughter not aging when she's supposed to be in her 20s and then bet sent to an asylum.

So there you ,I told you my long life story short.

I told you the story of a vampire and that vampire is me.

** Unknown p.o.v**

just as planned.

Jayne's mother is driving to work right about now.I already have a self destruct bomb inside of her will shatter Jayne's heart and then I will be there to comfort my love.

The timing is I have to do is press this little button and Silvia will be gone forever and Jayne will be mine!

Oh dear Jayne,you don't know who you really need to only person you have to love should be anyone do hate your you still have to have atleast some amount of love for her which is about to crumble into ashes.

The time is now...

**Silvia's p.o.v**

I quickly grabbed my car keys,headed out to the drive way to get in my Toyota celica GT and drive to my job at a factory.

I drove down the highway in a matter of minutes.

I saw the sign on the highway that said 'Federickson Factory 2 miles to the next exit on the left'.

I drove faster in hopes that I would get there without being late.I'm suppose to sign in just a few minutes.

All of a sudden I hear some kind of beeping in the I ignored it and kept driving.

I'm going to call Henrietta to cover for me while I get there.I dialed the number but before I heard her voice I heard the beeping again.

I hung up the phone and drove the car to the side of the road to look at the engine.

I got out of the car and went around the car.I lifted up the hood and looked at the engine.I didn't see anything wrong with it but I still heard the it came from the engine as well.I got a closer look at the engine and searched eyes laid on a medium sized box with a timer on it counting down.I thought what it could mean…

"crap! it's a bo-"

She never got to finish her bomb had exploded and she exploded along with it.

WATTA FRIKKIN CLIFFHANGER!yay!its a..cliffy=)))

Please rate,comment,readcast this awesome shit!I love you all!

** Silvia's p.o.v**

I quickly grabbed my car keys,headed out to the drive way to get in my Toyota celica GT and drive to my job at a factory.

I drove down the highway in a matter of minutes.

I saw the sign on the highway that said 'Federickson Factory 2 miles to the next exit on the left'.

I drove faster in hopes that I would get there without being late.I'm suppose to sign in just a few minutes.

All of a sudden I hear some kind of beeping in the I ignored it and kept driving.


End file.
